Trouble Among Us: Part 2
Plot Starting from where the last episode ended, Ben and co back away from DNAliens, who growl as they activate their blasters. Tetrax: So much for stealth. He shoots crystal shards at two Methanosian DNAliens, who regenerate and spit goo at Sevenseven, who shifts his hands into cannons, shooting missiles at them. The DNAliens are thrown in the air. Some of them fall to the ground and others hit the wall. Sevenseven: Hgafjjj! Shdfh eiffk! Ben: Going gyro! He twists the dial of the Ultimatrix. Dog-Nabbit's hologram pops up. Ben slams the dial of the Ultimatrix and is engulfed in blue light. As the transformation track begins playing, he appears in a dark blue background. His skeletal structure increases and his spine curves. His teeth grow bigger and bear out. His eyes close and disappear. The hair on his head turn orange and grows longer and spreads throughout his entire body as fur. Quills grow on his wrists and back. His lips darken and a blue and white collar grows on his neck. The Ultimatrix symbol appears and the transformation into Dog-Nabbit is complete. As Sevenseven pulls the goo off his face, Dog-Nabbit pounces on a DNAlien, scratching its chest before kicking it in the face. Tetrax: Good job, Ben! He summons three giant crystals from the ground, and it slams into the ground, making a few DNAliens fall down. A DNAlien spits goo at Dog-Nabbit, making him stick to the ground. Sevenseven: Ghdhijj. Tetrax shifts his left arm into a sword and slices the goo off of Dog-Nabbit. Dog-Nabbit rams into the DNAliens with great force, knocking them to the ground. They get up and fire lasers at Dog-Nabbit, who whimpers as he narrowly avoids the blasts. Sevenseven flies towards the two Methanosian DNAliens and hit their heads together, then grabs them and throws them at a wall. A Sonorosian DNAlien emits a sonic scream at Tetrax. The other DNAliens fall to the ground. Dog-Nabbit, Tetrax and Sevenseven close their ears. as pieces of his body fall off: Great Petropia. Why? Why? The DNAliens growl. Dog-Nabbit snarls and presses his Ultimatrix symbol, and his covered in blue light. Four spikes emerge from his Ultimatrix symbol. His fur turns maroon-red and his teeth become sharper. His collar disappears and white spikes grow on his back. The gills on the side of his neck darken and a tail with a white tip grows from his end. Dog-Nabbit: Gyroic Dog-Nabbit! I was going for Speedyquick. What happened? covering his ears and landing: Dfghjierk! Sevenseven points to the Sonorosian DNAlien. Dog-Nabbit, covering his ears: On...it! He runs towards the DNAlien and pokes him with his tail. He falls to the ground as he closes his mouth. Tetrax: It...(groans) hurts. He falls to the ground amidst his broken body pieces. Dog-Nabbit: Tetrax, regenerate! Tetrax: (coughs) Yes. It'll just take some time. Slowly but surely, his broken crystals reattach to his body. Tetrax slowly gets up. Tetrax: There. All...better. A large army of human DNAliens arrive from the entrance, growling and snarling. Dog-Nabbit: Don't worry. I have a plan. Sevenseven: Ytfkg? He shoots laser discs at the DNAliens. Some dodge the discs, while others hit the wall. Dog-Nabbit: It's a start. He grabs a DNAlien with his teeth and throws him at a wall. Dog-Nabbit: This is epic! He then leaps to the far end of the room, at the entrance. Tetrax: Ben, wait! Ben! He creates a crystal dome around all the DNAliens. Tetrax: Let's go, Sevenseven. They walk around the dome and meet Gyroic Dog-Nabbit at the door. Dog-Nabbit: Come on! They enter the next room, only to find more DNAliens than the last time. This room is plastered with various machines resembling tubes, furnaces and the likes. Sevenseven: Stfvbesjjf. Dog-Nabbit: You said it, whatever it was! They charge at the DNAliens. Tetrax shifts his hands into big sharp swords, whacking DNAliens as effective as possible. Gyroic Dog-Nabbit leaps in the air and claws two DNAliens as he lands, making them fall to the ground. He then backflips, devolves, and transforms in two flashes of blue light. Mucky, feet touching the ground: Mr. Mucky! He emits gas at the DNAliens. Vines emerge from the ground and trap them. Mr. Mucky smirks and raises his arms, and the vines pin the DNAliens against the machines. Mucky: Come on! Worzel is talking to a Highbreed on a screen in the control room. DNAliens of different species are working in the background. Worzel: What? You cannot be serious! Highbreed: Unfortunately, it is true. Ben Tennyson is on our ship. Should I request backup? Worzel: No. Your ship is already doing its job. Just defeat Tennyson and bring him to me. Mr. Mucky and co. enter a weapons room. Mucky: Cool. He examines a blue and silver ray gun. examining a spherical device with a purple button: Not bad for non-Galvan weapons. Sevenseven: Uesdck rdxj dtdvjurdgg fhi qalpr. Mucky: Okay. He leans in towards Tetrax. Mucky, whispering: What did he say? whispering: He said there's no purpose of us being here. We have to find the leader of this ship. Mr. Mucky and his team walk out of the room, and see an extremely long flight of purple stairs. Mucky: There better not be anymore of those alien dudes up there. Tetrax creates a crystal platform to fly to the top of the flight of stairs, creating a crystal trail below him. They reach the top, which is dark. Mucky: Phew. No evil monster hater aliens. A voice is heard. Voice: Think again. The Highbreed from earlier steps out of the shadows, fists clenched. Highbreed: You are in a restricted ship. Leave or you shall perish under the hands of the superior and almighty Highbreed. Mucky: No. I'm not letting you destroy my town...or do whatever else you wanna do. Highbreed: As you wish, peasant. DNAliens arrive from all directions. Mucky: Give me a break! The Ultimatrix beeps and Mr. Mucky reverts back to Ben in a flash of blue light. Ben: No! I didn't mean that! Highbreed: Lowlifes never learn. Your city is being destroyed. One by one, buildings are crumbling, greenery is withering, living beings are dying. Ben: You don't know that! Highbreed: I do not have the stupidity to listen to your incessant words. Destroy them, DNAliens. The DNAliens snarl. noticing the Highbreed walking away: I'm going after the white alien. You take care of the Snarlies. He runs after the Highbreed, who simply walks at a regular pace. Ben, annoyed by this, jumps at him, only to get smacked to the ground by the Highbreed. groaning: Ow. That hurt... A lot. turning around: That was merely the beginning of your suffering. Ben closes his eyes and becomes unconscious due to the amount of pain. After an unknown amount of time, Ben awakens to realize that he's been cuffed to the ground. The Highbreed from earlier stares at him. his point of view: Who are you and what do you want with me? Highbreed: Unintelligent mongrel! I do not want anything from you. I only long to destroy you in order for the Highbreed to carry on with our plans without further interruptions. Ben: Well, that won't work. I'm gonna get out of here eventually. Highbreed: Negative. You won't be 'getting out' of anything in a few seconds. He walks towards a control panel and presses a button. A small canon emerges from the ceiling and glows red, emitting laser which grows longer. Ultimatrix: Emergency detected. Activating Randomizer Mode. Ben is engulfed in blue light. Magnethead: Magnethead! Wonder what- He is blasted into oblivion by the rather powerful laser. Beside where the laser is, Magnethead regenerates from his remains. Magnethead: Lucky I wasn't a goner. Highbreed: You are very persistant, Tennyson boy. Magnethead: Yeah. I'm unique that way. Okay, what can this guy do? Energy beams? He thrusts his arms, and green waves emanate from him. Various weapons and machines sticks to him. Magnethead: Oh, magnetism! Magnethead, duh! He deactivates his magnetic force, making whatever that stuck to him fall down. Highbreed: You think that you can succeed, but you are indeed wrong. He presses a button on the control panel. An alarm goes off. Alarm: Self-destruct sequence activated. Detonation in T minus 600 seconds. Magnethead: Are you crazy? Highbreed: Far from it. It's a win-win. I die, but so do you, and the rest of this town, perhaps even the state. Magnethead: This conversation isn't over. Tetrax's voice comes through Magnethead's Ultimatrix symbol, which beeps. Tetrax: Ben, did you hear- Magnethead: -Yeah. Get out of the ship when you can. I'm gonna try going Giant-Manster to throw this thing out of Earth. If I don't get him, then I'm not sure what to do. Tetrax: Okay. The Ultimatrix beeps, signalling the end of the conversation. Magnethead: Alright, it's time. He transforms into a sleek black and grey alien in a flash of blue light. Bombshooter: Bombshooter! He shoots bombs at the wall. As it explodes, it reveals the main hall of the ship. Highbreed: You are merely prolonging the inevitable. Bombshooter: Someone's using his big boy words. Around a minute or so later, Bombshooter manages to escape the ship through a hole he made. Bombshooter: Time for the mind-''blowing'' finale! Ha! A pun! In a flash of blue light, he unintentionally transforms and falls to the ground. Man: Orbit Man! I could still make this work. He focuses his gravitational pull on the ship, levitating it into the air, and ever so slowly, into the sky, further, and further, until he pushes the ship far away into space. Man, as he hears a loud boom: Phew. People crowd around him and cheer. Tetrax and Sevenseven join the crowd. Sevenseven: Ihsikba ussmt. Tetrax: That means 'good job'. Man: Thanks. He is covered in blue light, unintentionally transforming. Mucky: Mr. Mucky? Ugh. Can you fix my watch? The crowd holds their noses at the smell of Mr. Mucky and walk away. Tetrax: I'm afraid Azmuth will have to do that. Voice: And he will do that. Mr. Mucky and co turn around, only to find Azmuth. Mucky: Azmuth! Azmuth: Command Code 1013, Azmuth. Disengage Randomizer. Ultimatrix: Randomizer function disengaged. Mr. Mucky reverts back to Ben in a flash of blue light. Ben: All's well that ends well. I've got a new Hero Watch, a.k.a Gyro Gauntlet, a gyroic new function and the world is saved. Tetrax: Not for long. Ben: What do you mean? Azmuth: A Plumber managed to sneak into the mothership and he found some files. Tetrax, would you like to show these files to Ben? Tetrax: Sure. He takes out his Plumbers' badge and taps on it. A hologram of billions of ships are shown heading towards Khoros. Ben's jaw drops. Sevenseven: Asdfgbbnjk. Tetrax: He is right. Ben, the universe is at stake and the responsibility is in your hands. You need to step your game and do what's right. Ben: I will. I may have been an immature mogul before, but I'm ready to step up. I'm ready to be a hero. THE END! Major Events *Dog-Nabbit, Gyroic Dog-Nabbit, Mr. Mucky, Magnethead, Bombshooter and Orbit Man make their first appearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Tetrax Shard *Sevenseven *Azmuth Villains *DNAliens *Highbreed **Worzel Aliens Used *Dog-Nabbit (first appearance) *Gyroic Dog-Nabbit (first appearance, unintentional transformation, selected alien was Speedyquick) *Mr. Mucky (first appearance, x2, second time, Randomizer) *Magnethead (firat appearance, unintentional transformation) *Bombshooter (first appearance) *Orbit Man (first appearance) Trivia *Gyroic Dog-Nabbit is the first Gyroic form used by Ben. *Ben nicknames the Ultimatrix 'Gyro Gauntlet'. Category:Episodes